Seventeen
by DMarEssence
Summary: There's a new fox in town, but she's more to Kakashi's taste then he realizes. When a fiery red-head shows up mysteriously from a two year long mission, how does she manage to steal the heart of the disreputable Copy-nin? A flirtatious romance with the mysterious Kiyoko will certainly give Kakashi more than he bargained for. Rated M for adult scenes. KakashixOC One-shot


Inspired by the song _Seventeen Forever, _by Metro Station. Takes place before shippuden/the time skip.

…

..

.

_There was no way it could be true, the copy nin, Hatake Kakashi told himself as he made his way towards the lake with his hands shoved in his pockets, a look of confusion, guilt and a little bit of shame on his face. Tonight, he was going to confront her. And then that would be the end of their relationship. _

_If only he didn't love her so much. _

_It should've been simple. He'd caught a glimpse of her very much by accident a few months ago after she'd just come back from a two year infiltration mission in the Waterfall Country. He was surprised he didn't recognize her, seeing as she was a jounin, like himself… but that should've been the first clue._

* * *

He'd been in the training grounds with Team Seven, working on some basic chakra molding exercises when he noticed her across the fields. Long, red hair that fell straight down to her mid-back and piercing blue eyes that caught his gaze, and had yet to let it go.

Kiyoko. Pure child indeed.

"Kiyoko-senpai!" Nara Shikamaru called out to her, breaking the silver-haired jounin's concentration long enough for him to wipe the drool away that was accumulating under his mask. After that, his students didn't give him a second chance to watch the events transpire between the genin shadow user and his 'senpai,' the mysterious red haired girl.

"Shikamaru! I heard you graduated from the academy a little while ago! That's awesome," she congratulated, giving him a one armed hug while still trying to maintain a hold on her jutsu.

"What are you doing?" the Nara took a step back, recognizing her seal, but not the reaction she was receiving.

"I'm glad you noticed. I'm trying to develop a throwing tag that will create the same effect as the shadow hold jutsu so that I won't be left vulnerable during battle. I'm on the precipice of discovery!" The red haired jounin gave her kohai a wink before releasing the justu and letting out a long sigh. "Anyway, I'll let you know when it gets finished."

"You mean _if _it gets finished," he said with a smirk. Kiyoko narrowed her un-holy blue gaze at him before putting her hands on her hips indignantly.

"You're so ungrateful! Asuma-sensei already told me that the shadow mimic technique is the strongest in your arsenal. And _who _exactly taught you that? Who shared her wealth of wisdom and infinite knowledge of shadow jutsu with you?"

Shikamaru sighed as she went off on her tirade. His senpai sure had a taste for the dramatic.

"If your knowledge was infinite, you'd already know how to make the tags-"

"Zip it, smarty-pants," Kiyoko growled, pulling out a blank tag and snapping it in between her fingers. "I'm gonna get it one day, and you'll have to bring your groveling A-game to win me over." Needless to say, it took around two and a half years for her to create the tags, but once it was finished, she was revered across the Fire Country by shadow users everywhere.

Shikamaru left the grounds after welcoming Kiyoko back to the village, and soon enough, she was bored and tired of her endeavor. It took years of research and determination to develop a throwing tag that bore a jutsu, and she had the attention span of a six year old.

She noticed Kakashi not a moment later, staring at her… again. She was an elite shinobi. She had skill enough to figure out when someone's gaze was glued to her backside. A mischievous grin fell upon her thick, youthful lips and she was beside him in a flash as soon as his pupils dispersed for the day.

"What do you think you're doing, Hatake?" she asked with a false accusatory note in her voice. She glanced at him curiously to see if her flirtatious tactics were having an effect on the sharingan user. From the slightly surprised look on the silver-haired's face, she took it that they were.

It was true that Kiyoko had been out of the village on a top secret mission, but she still recognized the unmistakably suave and carefree stance of the revered Copy Nin. Two years with little to no contact with trusted comrades left a person feeling lonely… and horny.

She was only thankful that her mission had been successful and that her time was well spent.

Kakashi was thrown off by her audacity and boldness. Most people were quite wary when it came to his aloof, nonchalant attitude, but she, with no fear had sought him out and was advancing on him quite rapidly. And he was welcoming said advances.

"Hey, I know a way you could make it up to me. We wouldn't want to bother the Hokage with a silly little sexual harassment suit, now would we?" she paused for effect, trying not to snicker as his one visible eye narrowed in her direction. The copy nin stood a good seven inches taller than her, so his downward, condescending gaze was a bit intimidating.

"Well _that _got your attention! So whattaya say? I know this great place we could go for drinks at, say, nine? And since you've been _so _understanding, I'm buying." Kakashi blinked rapidly as the undeniably attractive woman before him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Come and gone faster than he had time to think.

All that was left in her wake was a box of matches, presumably from the bar she was talking about. _The Geisha Palace. _Kakashi gulped.

As soon as she was back at home, Kiyoko ripped off her jounin vest and collapsed on her bed, her heart racing. She always liked to leave an impression on guys, but it never failed to turn her legs to jelly. Outwardly, Ichikawa Kiyoko was brash, sensual and self-confident, but inwardly, she felt like every other girl her age. Completely reduced to pudding at the sight of a cute guy.

And she'd had a crush on Hatake Kakashi for years. _Years. _But it wasn't just a physical attraction. His prowess as a feared ninja with unyielding fidelity to the Leaf, along with his mysterious, tortured past left her dying to know more about him.

On the other side of town, Kakashi found himself back in his own abode, weighing the options before him. Sure, he'd always preferred fast women, especially ones willing to pay, but maybe this girl, whose name he didn't even know, was just a little too fast.

But God, she was so hot. And she wanted him. She hadn't twittered around the subject like a skittish calf. She'd come at him full force, piqued his interest. And one could only assume she was filled with all sorts of _pleasurable _surprises that came with the age and experience of someone who had the complete confidence of the Hokage. Young women (often the ones that he found himself in bed with) just didn't have her minx-like approach, her seductive tactics.

He was a sucker for the red haired vixen, and he didn't even know her name. Future Kakashi would later reminisce on these musings and beat himself up for them. If only he'd known.

Kiyoko pulled her blouse low over her bosom and applied a light layer of lip sheen before pulling on her wedges and sauntering out the door.

_Time to put my game face on,_ she told herself before strutting into the bar and taking a seat at the counter. The bartender eyed her warily before pacing over and giving her the up and down.

"Kiyoko… again?" he asked, his voice laden with a fatherly concern.

"Cram it Kaito. This is the one I was telling you about."

"Then why don't you take him to someplace more appropriate for a girl your age?" Kaito crossed his beefy, tattoo covered arms before throwing the towel he was using to wipe the counter over his shoulder. He gave a defeated sigh and spoke to Kiyoko in a serious tone. "I can get in such deep trouble for this shit…" he trailed off, rubbing his eyes agitatedly.

"That's why you love me."

Through the hazy, incense filled atmosphere, Kiyoko sensed Kakashi before she ever saw him. He made his way towards her stealthily, taking in the way in which the embroidered pockets of her jeans curved over her luscious ass and her red hair lay down her back in meticulous tangles just off to one side of her shoulder. Her back was to him, but she knew he was there. Her heart began to race as he approached and leaned up against the bar, flicking the packet of matches back in front of her.

"Nice touch," he observed, complimenting her clever pick-up scheme and devising a way for him to work it into his own routine.

"I thought so," she quipped, flashing a coy smile and waving Kaito over for some drinks. She downed the first cup of warm sake in a flash and was feeling tipsy after three more and an hour of good conversation.

Kakashi had planned on seducing her that night. Taking her home in the way he was accustomed, undressing her, teasing her, touching her…

"You look kinda cute when you're deep in thought, you know," Kiyoko interrupted his thought mid-stream and batted her thick black lashes at him. The glassy eyes they concealed were just as alluring, only now… he was struggling with his plan, or at least, he was lacking the constitution to go through with it. All night they'd stuck with pleasantries; talked about Konoha, the warm weather, the newest high tech weaponry on the markets, and all while slightly inebriated. She'd never once let slip anything personal, although as a jounin with a fairly similarly secretive past, he hadn't either.

Remarkable.

"So…. What? You gonna take me home tonight?" she whispered in his ear. Damn was she fast. A smile formed beneath Kakashi's mask and he rounded on her with his visible eye boring into her.

"But then I might not see you again. If I keep you on the hook, well… let's just say I have a feeling you'll be back." Kiyoko's jaw became slack as he led her out of the bar and transported them back to her house. He slowly let his hand slip from her composed, albeit confused grasp before disappearing himself.

That guy was good. But she was better. She would play his game as long as it took for him to see her as a woman, and not the little girl she used to be. The one he'd saved from drowning all those years ago.

The day Ichikawa Kiyoko became a jounin was the happiest, but also bleakest of her life. It hardly seemed fair that she'd been promoted at the expense of so many lives. She'd left the village two years prior as a jounin eager to prove her worth, only to lose three comrades over the course of the mission and return the only survivor on the task force. Thankfully the lives lost had not been in vain, and one of the largest human trafficking and prostitution rings in the world had been brought to justice. But when you're working undercover as a highly qualified escort, you have to grow up fast, and Kiyoko had learned quickly the tricks of her trade.

All this information and more were in the file currently being skimmed by the expert eye of Hatake Kakashi. He wasn't going to get into bed (no pun intended) with anyone he didn't even know about. If she was anything like him, then she probably knew everything about him: his techniques, his favorite color, his age…

"It's missing," he muttered beneath his mask, flipping through the few documents in the manila file before placing it back in the cabinet. He wouldn't bother anyone with his frivolous concern on the matter, but it was puzzling. Normally the squints were extremely thorough. Probably just an oversight.

"I hope you know I wasn't impressed by your whole 'leave me hanging' act last night." Kakashi hid a grimace as he turned around to meet the heated stare of the woman he'd scorned only the evening before.

"But I said you'd be back… and here you are," he said with a smirk. She was clever, that was for sure.

"Don't think it'll work a second time," she snapped, giving him her two cents before spinning on her heel and making her way down from the archive office. Kiyoko had given an educated guess as to where he'd be, and good thing she was always right.

"Care to make things interesting?" the jounin quipped back, carefully slipping the fiery red head's file neatly back into place, hoping his words would distract her from the fact that he was snooping.

But she never missed a beat.

"More so than they already are?" She smirked, dragging her fingers delicately along the old decrepit cabinet before her gaze settled on him with an accusatory glance. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Mm, your file was sealed," he commented casually, directing the conversation out of the archives and into the busy hallway of the ninja headquarters. Thankfully, she seemed to be hanging on his every word, but at their level of deception, it was hard to tell who was leading and who was following.

_Damn she's good. Making me even question myself._ Kakashi mused, as he watched her saunter out of the building and into the warm sunlight.

"Of course it was sealed. A woman never reveals her secrets." In a moment of very uncharacteristic immaturity, Kiyoko whipped around and stuck her tongue out in a taunting fashion to which the silver haired nin responded with an equally uncharacteristic chuckle. "But you were saying…? Make _what _interesting, exactly?" Kiyoko, now back to her coy and seductive self, waited with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever… _this… _is. If I can get you to reveal something personal about yourself, I win."

The shadow user merely replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Win what?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something sooner or later." Kakashi said noncommittally, watching as a spark ignited in those devilish blue eyes of hers.

"You've got yourself a deal. Better make it worth my while."

* * *

Kiyoko was frustrated. More like exasperated. Desperate. Wanting. All the adjectives she could think of and more were insufficient to describe her feelings towards to copy nin. Her heart hammered in her chest when they were together, meeting each other "accidentally" on purpose just to cast a few flirtatious words of challenge at each other, steal a passionate but unfulfilling kiss from the other before spiriting away. And although she was an equal participant in the banter, it had been weeks, and Kiyoko wanted more.

She awoke and thought of him first. Would she see him? Would he give her that _something _deeper that she'd be longing for with him for weeks? She wanted love, but she also wanted a little something else.

She wanted to peel the gloves off his fingers and feel the girth of his hands gripping her waist, the heat of his mouth, free from his mask breathing _"I want you" _against the shell of her ear…

"You look like you just came out from the pages of an Icha Icha novel," Kakashi leered, noting the way his vixen's eyes had been closed, her head hung back as if she was reveling in something a little more lascivious than the noon day sun.

"Is that a compliment? You're really slipping," she purred, inviting him to lay a top her in her grassy hideaway besides the training grounds. He eagerly complied, twining his fingers with hers and lazily pulling the girl's hands above her head so he could drink her in.

Kiyoko's black spandex top clung to her full breasts and hugged its way down her slim ribcage, coming up just short of her hipbones. Her loose fitting pants seemed to slip further down as Kakashi pressed himself against her, finally granting her pouting lips the attention they so desperately sought and sealing her desire with a kiss. He tasted her mouth slowly, enjoying the way her tongue tried to encourage him to pick up his pace. But he merely smiled against her lips, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his.

And it was more than her body he wanted. It was her wit, her elegance, her whole being that he yearned to become part of. He'd been waiting, and longing for her to give into _him… _but he found he couldn't wait any longer. All the composure in his long years as a fierce warrior could not have prepared him for this. For her.

"God, I want you," he whispered huskily against her ear, the words rolling off his tongue like the dirtiest secret he ever told. And in some ways, it was. He'd never allowed himself to become close to anybody. It wasn't his way. Those who did betrayed him, and he'd had enough betrayal for one lifetime. And now, with that stupid bet, he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

When his words finally registered within her, Kiyoko felt like her heart had stilled within her. _Yes yes yes! _The giddy school girl within her cheered, threatening to burst from within her with a triumphant cry, but the cool Kiyoko merely sat up, gripped the fabric on either side of her soon to be lover's vest and, with a wink whispered challengingly:

"… then what're you waiting for?"

However, in the heat of the moment, a dark shadow crept with words unspoken in the back of Kiyoko's mind as she found herself wrapped in Kakashi's heated embrace that night.

"_Beg for it. Beg for it you little slut."_

_The red headed girl, while combat trained, remained motionless as her assailant struck her with his open palm once more. _

_Kiyoko tasted blood, but refused to retaliate. She had a job to do, and that was to save the lives of 50 innocent young girls who were held captive by the psychopath that struck her now. She could hear their screams in the background, as they were branded to their new masters. The smell of burning flesh was rank in the moist air. The ground beneath her was wet with blood. Who did it belong to?_

_Tears welled in Kiyoko's eyes. It wasn't that she didn't know about the toll the mission would take on her, it was that the emotions welled up in her so suddenly. The anger that she was powerless to help those girls, the fear that she would let her team down, those who had already died for her in this horrible place… the shame for what she was about to do. _

_"I want it." Her voice was so meek and hoarse she barely recognized it. _

_"I can't hear you," the man above her nearly drooled. _

_"I WANT IT!" she cried out, digging her fingers into the dirt beneath her fingers, as the blows and worse continued and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping everything would fade to black and she would disappear. _

_And at that moment, the normally powerful , Kiyoko became small._

* * *

"You okay?" Kiyoko snapped back to attention the moment she heard that familiar, sexy voice permeate her thoughts.

Kakashi ran his fingers down his new lover's bare spine as she came back to reality, enjoying the way her back arched up into his touch like a sexy kitten. _His _sexy kitten. But it had been after their first, divine sexual encounter that the masked ninja realized Kiyoko's mind often wandered in the afterglow of their nightly jaunts. Where she went, he didn't know, but he was glad she was here when he held her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't you have a team meeting to go to? Troubled youths call!" She cajoled him, letting the sheet fall away from her lithe body and giving Kakashi a full view of her naked torso. But he didn't mind her immodesty. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I'm sure I'll think of something to tell them," he growled low in his throat, moving across the bed towards the red head who picked up on his animalistic plea for her to lie the hell back down. She gladly complied, sighing as he took her thighs firmly in his grip and spread her legs before him. While he still had the tendency to leave his mask on when the sun was up, he eagerly pulled it down to taste her.

"Nngh, Kakashi," his vixen moaned, her legs wrapping around his shoulders as he expertly drove his tongue between her pink, slick folds. Kiyoko rested her head back against the pillow, thrashing her head from side to side trying to throw off the temptation to just push him back and ride him how she liked.

This was good. _So _good, but it could be better.

But Kakashi hadn't has his fill. He alternated between kissing and nipping the sensitive bud at the apex of her pussy, lavishing the tight muscles that clenched and unclenched in sweet recollection of the cock that had been buried inside it just moments before, welcoming it in once more.

"Please," she whimpered, her hands digging into his scalp and encouraging him to come up and meet her lips with his.

"Please what?" he asked, playing dumb as his one dark eye took in the sight before him: her body covered in a light sheen of sweat, writhing under the ministrations of his mouth.

"Just do it already," she growled impatiently, trying to pull herself up to meet him halfway. She was surprised however, when his hand rested on her stomach and she found herself gently being pressed back into the mattress.

"Mmm, I want you to beg for it."

Kiyoko's blue eyes snapped out of her lust-filled haze, and the pleasure building inside her plummeted.

"What did you just say to me?" she rasped, lying very still against the covers, her body tense as a loaded spring. Kakashi, however, continued to kiss her inner thighs affectionately.

_"Beg for it." _

Kiyoko's stomach churned. The haunting, horrific images hit her so suddenly that she barely made it to the side of the bed before her stomach heaved its contents in fear, a reflex to hearing those three little words that had been pounded and beaten into her for two years.

Her body shook uncontrollably as she scrambled to get to the edge of the bed. Her mind was racing, the rational part trying to calm the uncontrollable child that had welled up within, threatening to scream and rip at her own skin. She knew it wasn't that demon that spoke to her. It was Kakashi, her kind and affectionate lover. Not _him._

That man was gone, she'd killed him herself, and yet her mind could not be persuaded otherwise.

"Kiyoko!" Kakashi called out to her, but she recoiled from his touch and even his voice as he tried to stop her shaking.

"I-I'm fine, just GET AWAY!" She choked back the rest of her scream, covering her mouth and trying not to hyperventilate. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I'm fine. I am. I'm really fine." She chanted like a mantra, closing her eyes, but somehow directing her words at Kakashi who stood back from her, his eyes scanning her with worry, but his mind blank with shock. What had come over her?

After a time, when the red haired shadow user opened her eyes, she tilted her head slowly and laboriously in Kakashi's direction. "I'm sorry." She sighed, leaning her head against the bed and pressing her palms into her eye sockets. She was ashamed of herself. Someone of her caliber shouldn't be reduced to a whimpering blob at the sound of-

"What happened?" he asked urgently, finally seeing the opportunity to approach her. But once again, she stopped him.

"Stop. Don't. I uh, have to go." She whispered the last words so quietly Kakashi didn't think he'd heard right.

"Kiyo-"

And with the pop of teleportation, she was gone. Her clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor of his bedroom; her scent had seeped into every orifice of the place, making her absence feel all the more tangible. She'd become such a fixture in his life since they'd gotten together, and yet he'd never seen this side of her, in the bedroom or otherwise. What the hell had just happened?

Kiyoko was only glad she made it home before she vomited once again into the toilet of her small apartment. She hoped to god Kakashi wouldn't follow her to check up on her. It was bad enough he had seen her so weak. She hated the thought of it, and hated the sight of her as a quivering mess on the bathroom floor.

Kakashi however, was completely baffled. Her file was sealed. She was beautiful and capable and he'd seen reactions like that before, but only from missions that caused intense psychological harm.

"Oi, Kakashi."

The silver haired nin almost jumped at the sound of Asuma's voice on the bridge greeting him. "Don't you have your team to lead today? I saw them waiting at the training grounds." The spiky haired nin pulled the cigarette he had been smoking from his lips and flicked the butt into the river below. Kakashi sighed. How had he even ended up here this morning? He remembered walking from his house in a daze, but… only Kiyoko could make him this lost in thought.

"So… I heard you'd been hanging around Kiyoko a lot lately."

Had Asuma read his mind? He cast an irritated glance at his friend who crossed his arms and joined the Sharingan user in leaning over the railing.

"Oh?" He was honestly disinterested in the gossip around the village.

"Shikamaru told me he saw you two. How's it going?"

Kakashi paused and tried to quiet his subtle hostility. His friend seemed genuinely interested, even while his mind was still reeling.

"She has some serious trust issues." Kakashi sighed. He thought he finally knew something about her.

Asuma let out a full bellied laugh.

"Then she's just like you! But I'm not surprised. She's only seventeen! Teenagers don't trust anybody, you should know that by now!"

If Kakashi's brain _had _exploded at that revelation, he didn't show it. He kept up his calm façade as Asuma talked his ear off about his team. But the shock had truly rocked him to the core.

Seventeen? What the fu-

"You still with me?" Asuma chuckled as his friend's gaze zoned out above the water as it ran beneath them. Even though the stream was just a trickle, the sound was a deafening roar in Kakashi's ears.

"Hm?" the copy nin asked, snapping out of his thoughts briefly to acknowledge Asuma's farewell.

"I _said_ don't keep your team waiting too long!"

* * *

_And that was how he had ended up here. Months of sweet, untold fervor that all had come crashing down around him. He was nine years older than her! She wasn't even… the things he did to her weren't even… his mind settled on Asuma's words. If Kiyoko was seventeen now, then she was a jounin at fifteen! And the only ones that he wouldn't have known were those that went to the Land of the Waterfall… _

_His heart stopped. _

_It was wrong. Everything was all wrong! But despite his conscious mind that told him to end it, the sick feeling in his gut that wanted her to stay, that craved her presence in his life… it was overwhelming. But it was mind over matter. The realization at the things she would have endured on her mission sent his mind reeling once more. No wonder she'd reacted such. _

_Kiyoko had gone out to find her sweet silver haired jounin only to discover him in a one sided conversation with Asuma on her way to the lake. Her heart stilled for the second time that day. She was going to have some sort of arrhythmia, she was sure of it. And when she saw the man she had pursued and fallen deeply in love with; hiding her feelings behind her own mask of maturity and sex, she felt weak. And she _hated _feeling weak. _

_"How did we get here Kakashi?" she asked him, not trying to hide the defeat so evident in her tone. _

_He didn't even look up. He couldn't. If he gazed into those perfect blue eyes, he would be crushed for sure. His mind had put two and two together. He'd heard about the human traffickers that had been brought to justice in Waterfall, and he had no idea how to go on. _

_God, what they must've done to her. And the way she flinched at his touch… he felt sick, even worse than before. _

_"I'm sorry about earlier," she offered, reaching out her hand to assure him that she was in fact alright. _

_"I'm sorry too. For what happened to you." _

_Instead of snapping back as she intended- that she was strong, it was her mission, blah blah blah- she felt a lump well up in her throat. No one had ever been sorry. Not for what happened to those girls, or for what happened to her. But she didn't want to be a little, weak child anymore. Not in the face of this man who she so admired. _

_But it was he who filled in the empty space between them with the power of his own admiration. Fuck it. People might say he took advantage. People might say she was too damaged, too young, but he didn't care. Kakashi wanted her in his arms. Even with her heart in a thousand pieces… he still wanted it. _

_The warm embrace seemed to be the last straw for Kiyoko. She knew she had a long way to go before she revealed all of herself to him, but there, under the caress of a fellow tortured soul, she let him see the real her: a young girl, quietly crying for something she had lost a long time ago. _

_"Please don't go," she pleaded, clutching the back of his jounin vest and resting her head into his chest and feeling like the he was the only place safe in the world. _

_"I guess we're stuck with each other then," he responded casually, knowingly giving her the confirmation of his trust that she needed. The silver haired nin's gaze drifted the longer he held her, looking up and out over her red hair that shown in the afternoon sun. His team would have to wait. He could imagine their faces when he told them his story._

_"I was on my way when I rescued a beautiful girl from her dark past and helping her regain her lost innocence-"_

"LIAR!"

_Sakura and Naruto would should in unison. He smiled at the thought of his team. They were young too, just like she was. But as long as she was suffering from the wounds of her past, they would take things slow… or slower than they had been. He wouldn't be known as the Konoha cradle robber. _

_And hey… she wouldn't be seventeen forever._

_..._

_.._

_._

Wow. That took a WAY darker turn than I expected. Child prostitution? Yeah, that was SUPPOSED to be a blip on the plot radar. Oops. Hope the dark themes didn't make anyone uncomfortable, and that the good balanced out the bad.

Much love,

~DMarEssence


End file.
